


Secret Needs: Chapter One

by terisxenite



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terisxenite/pseuds/terisxenite
Summary: Simon's been getting into trouble when the crew's on shore leave.  Mal wants to know what's going on.





	Secret Needs: Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** No warnings are needed for this chapter, will deal with slash and other elements in future chapters, please check warnings on individual chapters.

  
Author's notes: No warnings are needed for this chapter, will deal with slash and other elements in future chapters, please check warnings on individual chapters.  


* * *

Secret Needs: Chapter One

## Secret Needs: Chapter One

Secret Needs 

Teris Xenite 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save the idea. Joss Whedon and all affiliated with Firefly have my undying devotion as a proud Browncoat. I'm just playing with the characters until you make another movie for us (looks hopeful). 

AN: Unbetaed and warning free at the moment as they would spoil the secret. Read future chapter warnings for more specific chapter warnings. 

Chapter 1 

Mal looked down over the cargo bay from the catwalk. Simon hadn't seen him yet, and he was happy to keep it that way for the moment. Something was up with the doc, and he wanted to know what. Hell even Jayne had noticed. Then it wasn't really all that hard to notice that Simon had taken to disappearing for a day or two when they had down time on less than Alliance friendly planets. Nor did it take a genius to notice that every time he came back from one of his little jaunts he came back injured, typically limping, and exhausted beyond all sense. 

On one hand the fact that River was well enough now for him to feel that he could leave her side for more than two minutes was a blessing. But the state of affairs was still worrisome. Well he thought no need to question the boy now. He looks like the walking wounded best let him get some shut eye first. 

Later that evening Mal stopped by Simon's room. He found him lying on his side, reading what looked to be a medical journal on his holopad. "Evening doc, got something I've been wanting to talk to you about." 

Mal noticed the small jump that Simon gave as he noticed his presence. "Really Captain? What is it?" The boy looked guilty, or nervous. It was certainly not the look that one wore when they had nothing to hide. So now he knew that Simon was keeping secrets from him, if not directly then by omission. 

Mal walked in and seated himself on the chair by Simon's bed. "Well son, it's come to my attention that when you go off on these trips of yours you aren't coming back in the best of shape. Now perhaps you didn't understand the part of the of my crew chat we had a while back. To refresh your memory you and your little sis are part of my crew. That means if you're in trouble, you tell me and I help you with it." 

"I'm not in trouble Captian." 

"Care to explain to me how you coming back on this ship hurt and exhausted don't mean you're in trouble?" 

"Not particularly. I'll tell you that it doesn't involve any other member of this crew, it isn't illegal, and it will not draw any undue Alliance attention. Which for obvious reasons I seek to avoid just as much as you do." 

"Wasn't particularly worried on that score Doc. I know you've got enough sense not to lead the Alliance to River or those on this boat if you can help it. But it don't appear that you're doin too good of a job at keeping yourself whole when you're doing whatever it is that you're doing when you're on shore leave. And I'll admit to being powerful curious as to what you're doing that would be causing you hurt." 

"I appreciate your concern, but I assure you that I have handled my own business perfectly well for years now and continue to do so. So unless you plan on questioning all the members of the crew about their personal errands I'll thank you not to ask about mine." 

"The other members of this crew aren't limping back onto my boat after their errands." Mal held Simon's eyes with his own, not backing down an inch until an emergency klaxon chimed. Mal turned towards the door, but threw back a warning over his shoulder. "We're not done talking bout this Simon." 

AN: So there we have the set up. Thoughts about the story would be welcome, as would guesses as to what nasty business Simon's getting into when he's not on Serenity. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Secret Needs: Chapter One**   
Author:   **Teris Xenite**   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **PG-13**  |  ***slash***  |  **3k**  |  **02/06/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Simon   
Pairings:  Mal/Simon   
Summary:  Simon's been getting into trouble when the crew's on shore leave. Mal wants to know what's going on.   
Notes:  No warnings are needed for this chapter, will deal with slash and other elements in future chapters, please check warnings on individual chapters.   
  



End file.
